Historia
by ElisaM2331
Summary: El peso de la corona sobre sus sienes se siente infinito. Dentro suyo, aquel pequeño a comenzado a sorberle la vida. Ella, Historia, la reina de las murallas se sienta en su mecedora, se rodea de sus amados recuerdos y observa, observa a un mundo que cambia, cambia, cambia, que no deja de cambiar.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Angst. Situaciones sexuales implícitas.**

* * *

 **Historia.**

* * *

Tardó unos prolongados segundos en decidirse por entrar a aquella habitación. Esa noche, más que ninguna otra, Historia notaba los aposentos reales ajenos, extraños. A pesar del correr de los años, aquel techo alto le seguía pareciendo desconocido. La verdad era que a pesar de llevar el apellido, de llevar la sangre y de que todos en los muros lo dijesen con la devoción con la que se reza una mantra, _Historia_ lejos de experimentar afinidad con aquel lugar que por derecho le correspondía, no hacía más que sentir antipatía. Sí, era la reina, la reina de Eldia, y sin embargo, en esos instantes, se sentía incluso más desvalida que cuándo Christa, humilde y sin posesiones, respondía por ella ante el mundo. No pertenecía a aquel lugar, se dijo por enésima ocasión, mientras sus pies se abrían paso a través de la penumbra apenas cortada por una vela a medio terminar.

-Tal y cómo lo pediste, _Historia_. Sin luz. Apenas y verás nada.- _Historia_ sintió el impulso de gritar. Dentro suyo, en un rincón olvidado, casi le parecía escuchar los sollozos de Christa. _Historia_ se negó a dejarla salir. Se negó a dejar salir al miedo que en esos instantes sentía que se arremolinaba en su vientre. 'Solo será una vez' Le recordó ella. Su voz apenas y fue un susurro ahogado e _Historia_ se odió. Le recordaba a la vocecilla de Christa. Y ella... ella no era Christa. Ella era...

 _"Historia..."_

- _Ymir_...- Respondió cómo una necia ante llamado del pasado lejano. El susurro de un recuerdo, del más amado de sus recuerdos, le llegó. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él pensó que era debido al miedo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad que aquello.

-Lo haré rápido- Prometió. Parecía tan afligido como ella. ¿Acaso tendría a alguien más? ¿Acaso el corazón de ese pobre desgraciado clamaba a por alguien más como era su caso? _Historia_ asintió. Cerró los ojos cuándo lo tuvo de frente. Lloró cuando sus manos se posaron sobre ella, y decidió aferrarse al precioso recuerdo de la voz de Ymir para no ponerse a gritar a por ayuda.

Porqué él no tenía la culpa.

Él sólo cumplía órdenes.

Él sólo cumplía órdenes tal y cómo Kenny Ackerman lo había hecho en su día.

Él sólo cumplía órdenes tal cuál ella.

Lo albergó dentro suyo apenas y un instante, efímero, que sin embargo, le hizo garras el alma.

" _Ymir, Ymir, Ymir_..." pensó cada segundo que duró aquello. La sonrisa de Ymir al principio, bajo sus párpados, en el mundo en el que no la había tenido que perder, y la sonrisa de Ymir al final, cuándo el todo acabó y se vio libre del agarre del hombre. Él tuvo la delicadeza de marcharse, e _Historia_ agradeció aquel gesto. Quería estar sola. Quería quedarse sola para siempre, sin el peso de la corona sobre sus sienes y con el dulce recuerdo de la voz de Ymir como única compañía hasta el final de sus días.

No pudo ser. Igual que no había podido ser la vida en la que ella despertaba cada mañana junto a Ymir. Igual que nada de lo que había llegado a anhelar cuándo se presentó ante Ymir cómo _Historia_ , no como la máscara servil y apasible que era Christa, sino como _Historia_ , la _Historia_ que Ymir habría aprendido a amar.

Le dijeron que estaba encinta apenas unas semanas más tarde, y luego se vio arrastrada a otro lugar, otro lugar desconocido, ajeno, esta vez más pequeño y menos opulento. Bien, pensó _Historia_ , la reina de las murallas mientras se aproximaba a una rudimentaria mecedora de madera, por lo menos podría sentarse a ver al mundo. En el palacio hasta eso se le había dificultado. Ahí, en la cabaña, mientras el pequeño en sus entrañas comenzaba a sorberle la vida a cada instante, alejada del castillo del techo desconocido, alejada del mundo en general, _Historia_ , la reina, pudo volver a ser libre de soñar. Libre de sentarse en esa mecedora de madera, y mirar al mundo cambiar, libre de permanecer con sus recuerdos, con el amado recuerdo de la voz de Ymir rodeándola, llenándola, acompañándola en su soledad. 'Ymir...' La llamó una tarde. Había estado soñando con ella, como en la noche, como en todas las noches.

Pasos se escucharon tras ella, en el interior de la cabaña. Sus manos estaban sobre la curvatura de su vientre. Afuera, el mundo seguía cambiando y cambiando, y cambiando.

Apenas y alzó la vista.

'Ven dentro, _Historia_.'

* * *

 **Este pequeño fic es debido a la gran impresión que me causó ver a Historia de esa manera. Su mirada, su expresión, todo en ella me hizo sentirme destrozada pues nuevamente ella ha tenido que perderlo todo. Primero perdió a Ymir, y ahora pierde la posibilidad de vivir por ella misma. Ahora la reina de las murallas lleva en su vientre a un niño -que espero y sea el primero y no la hayan hecho pasar por esto en más ocasiones- que tendrá que legarle a la causa de su gente. No sé... ver así a Historia me afectó profundamente.**

 **Esta pequeña historia es solo el reflejo de ello.**

 **Con profundo cariño, Elisa.**


End file.
